


The Lucky Cat and The Hungry Wolf

by BizarreJoe



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Cock Worship, F/M, Impregnation, Large Cock, Maledom/Femsub, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe
Summary: After Ben got stuck mid transformation, he had to live as a half-werewolf person. And for a while, everything was fine, but puberty introduced a lot of changes... changes that Gwen became intimately aware of.





	The Lucky Cat and The Hungry Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission paid by etherious01, if you want one you can message me on my discord. Or send me a tip through patreon or ko-fi
> 
>  
> 
> Ko-fi.com/bizarrejoe 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Bizarrejoe

Alesse, Apri, Aranelle, Aviane, Enpresse, Estrostep, Lessina, Levlen, Levlite, Levora, Loestrin, Mircette, Natazia, Nordette, Lo/Orval, Ortho-Novum, Ortho Tri-Cyclen. Gwen Tennyson look at the empty packagings on her desk, and thought that most women usually just took one kind of anticonceptive. But most women weren’t really in her situation, hell, most women wouldn’t even consider to willingly be in a situation like hers, not even in their kinkiest dreams.

  
With the help of a glass of water, she swallowed the last set of pills, she closed her eyes and tilted down her head to wait for the pills to do their job. What was about to happen was a routine by this point. It had been ever since Ben got stuck in that form, It would happen, like clockwork, whenever the moon was full and adorning the night sky.

  


Gwen opened her eyes and walked over to her bed. Waiting for her on her bedsheets, was a black bodysuit and a feline mask, her lucky girl uniform. In the past it had been . As she put it on, she remembered how it all started.

*******

Back when they were still kids. Ben, being the doofus that he was, somehow got stuck on the starting phase of one of his transformations. Ever since that day in the desert. No matter which alien he turned into, he would come back to something slightly… unuman. He wasn’t unrecognizable, it was obvious that he was still the same person. But his hair turned black, his teeth grew longer, his nails became longer and pointier, and his whole body grew a small layer of blue fur. In her eyes, he looked the world's dorkiest preteen werewolf.

 

Granpa Max had to give a hell of an explanation to Ben's parents at the end of the summer, but after an hour of back and forth, all they knew, is that something in the desert awoke a long dormant condition inside Ben. It wasn't a complete lie, just 90% of it.  In reality it was just a glitch of the Omnitrix, triggered by the radiation coming from some strange lunar stones in the desert.

 

Surprisingly though, Ben's new form didn't change anything that much when they came back, people treated him basically the same, if not better than before (as they would for any sick kid). From classes to soccer to superhero-ing, it wasn't long until his “normal” life resumed.

 

Even after a year he was growing normally. Or at least that's what she thought back then, she would soon discover that ben’s new form, brought with it a big change. And it was something that she only discovered because of the particular piece of clothing that she was now holding in her hands.

 

In the following summer, during a mission to infiltrate a mansion that she was sure was the epicenter of a bunch of magical incidents occurring in a small town in Oregon, she decided to bring Ben along with her, since his form had actually proven to make him both more silent and agile, with a very sharp sense of hearing, alongside with giving him the very useful ability to track smells. So with only a sniff of her hair, they could split up and reunite as soon as any of them either found something.

 

All she asked him to do was wear a black shirt, and be as sneaky as possible. She would wear her ‘lucky girl’ clothes, and if none of them got in trouble (though she was sure it would just be him), they would be in and out before whoever started it knew they were there.

 

The mission went fine, at least for the first few minutes. They had decided to split off, both looking into opposite sites of the state. In the left wing, she found nothing, no matter in how many rooms she went through, there was nothing that looked or felt powerful enough to be causing so much ruckus around the town, still, the mana in the place felt almost oppressive, there was such an overwhelming amount. It had to be in the house… She just picked the wrong side of the house, surely.

 

Just to be sure, she went through a couple more rooms, before hurrying back to the other wing. After running through the second floor hall to try and get to where ben was,she noticed that unlike the one she had come from, the entirety of the right wing had been repurposed as a library. Bookshelves filled with books covered the walls from top the bottom and as far as the eye could see, the only places that didn’t have any were the floor, and the glass ceiling.

 

With so many rows of bookshelves, the whole place was like a giant labyrinth. When she started moving, the crushing weight of the mana on the house became even stronger, whatever was causing the disturbance was there, and she used that as a compass.

 

After a few minutes running around rows and rows that looked more identical than ever, she noticed something. There wasn’t a single actual light on the whole room. The one thing illuminating the library, was the full moon above them, looking as huge as she had ever seen it.

 

Before she could start pondering about how strange that was, she heard a bunch of loud whimpers in the distance. Knowing that ben wasn’t as adept to magic as she was, she thought that he was caught on whatever magical trap that could be here, and started running after the sound.

 

The closer she got the more apparent it was ben’s voice. She ran faster, desperate to find him, hopefully unharmed.

 

“Ben is that you?!” She screamed, hoping for an answer, as worried as she was for him, she .didn’t want to run into a trap.

 

“Gwen?” She heard an answer, he was close, and he sounded as if he was in pain. She hurried, actually towards his direction.

 

“Ben! Keep talking so I can find you!” She shouted as she ran towards the his moans that became, louder and louder as she got closer.

 

“No!” He said almost moaning in pain “Don’t come!”

  


She didn’t listened thought, and took a left on the next juncture. She ran down the hall where she was sure she heard ben, and what she found when she got to him left her stunned. Almost literally paralyzed.

 

Ben was kneeling on the ground, his fur stuck to his body from all the sweat. His pants were down to his knees, and with his hands he was holding his member. Except for biology books (and that one magazine that her brother asked her to never talk to anyone about) Gwen had never seen a real one before, but she was more than sure that eleven year boys weren’t supposed to have ten inch dicks.

 

Even though she was disgusted by what she was watching, she couldn’t bring herself to look away. She didn’t know if it was the strong musky aroma filling the hall, or anything else, she just found herself unable to stop looking at his cousin pumping his manhood.

 

After almost a whole minute, he moaned, loudly called her name. It broke her concentration, but it was already too late, because when she snapped out, she got hit in the face by a strand of a white thick and smelly liquid. Rope after rope, it hit her face, her hair, her clothes. By the time his orgasm became weak enough to not reach her, she was covered from head to toe in his cum.

  


“EWWWW!!!” she screamed. She really couldn’t come up with something to scream at him, not only was she disgusted with the semi-liquid covering her body, her body itself was reacting strangely to it. She couldn’t smell anything that wasn’t the damp almost metallic scent of the cum covering her

 

It was so warm, it felt like it was going to burn her body. In the far reach of he hall, Ben kept stroking his member, with an almost agonizing look in his face. She knew what he was doing, she knew what was covering her, yet, she couldn’t rationalize what was happening. Or why. She was just trying not to heave.

 

When he was done, she noticed that the book was right on that hall, but after getting it, she couldn’t really pay attention during the rest of the mission. Using magic, she cleaned herself and Ben, and wondered what the hell she was going to say to Grandpa Max, her spell only cleaned the spunk, it didn’t remove the stink that they were covered in.

 

As it was to be expected, he didn’t believe what she came up with. What was unexpected was how understanding he was about what happened. And that he tried his best to explain her why it happened in the first place.

 

As he explained, the Loboan (the race ben was now technically a part of), go into heat for a week, every month. This happened every month, from the very moment they reach puberty. And in Ben’s case, he just had hit puberty, when she gave her her scent.

 

She couldn’t have given it to him in a worse moment, because as Max explained, Ben had imprinted on her. In their society. They owned the females that did that, they had a whole ritual about it and everything, but that was mainly a formality to excuse a bestial need.

 

With the senses he had now, he would be able to find her at all times, to be aware of every change in her body and in time, he would take property of her if she wasn’t careful. Impulses and Instincts were way too strong for that species. It was something she would come to learn first hand as soon as they started going to the same school.

 

During most of the month, Ben was his usual dorky, goofy self, but on that last week of each month, she saw him change. He became more possessive, aggressive even. Once, during recess, a guy came to talk to her during recess, he was being nice, if a bit on the nose with his flirting. Gwen didn’t see Ben approach, she only knew he was there once he took the guy and pinned him to a locker.

  


Gwen saw with abject horror as her furry cousin threatened his classmate and despatched him with what could only be described as a bitchslap.  The experience didn’t end there as Ben forcefully pulled her until they were underneath the bleachers. This time, It was her turn to be pinned. He held her against a beam, and growled.

 

“What do you think you are doing?”

 

“What?!” She asked with growing fear of her cousin.

 

“You were letting him approach you”

 

“What are you talking about?!”

 

Ben yelled “You. Are. Mine!” as he punched the beam, making the whole structure shake. “And no one else’s”

 

As Ben grew closer, and more imposing, she tried to push him away, only to find herself unable. She didn’t notice until that moment, but is body had gained so much definition, so much muscle, all underneath that dark gray fur. She was so enthralled by the feeling by the feeling of his body, that she didn’t noticed him until his face was in front of hers. She was against a wall, literally, so there weren't a lot of places for her hands to go, she closed her eyes and tried to push him, but with a swift move, she ended up pushing air, by the time he came to stand against her, so closely, that she ended up accidentally landing below his waist. Accidentally… Initially at least, because once she felt his member, her body reacted on it’s own, a mixture of instinct and curiosity made her grab it, explore it with her hands, she felt his size and girth, impressive, even when limp. And the sheer weight of his balls, so full and ready.

 

She was red in the face, but she couldn’t stop.

 

He didn’t need to speak to let her know that he knew the effect he had on her. He just smirked. Gwen was aware that he could smell it. Her confusion. Her fear. Her arousal. As much as she wanted to deny it, she was perfectly aware of how he affected her. How dangerous he looked as those sharp teeth got closer and closer to her neck. Yet, she didn’t stop this, she could have used magic to make it stop, make vines grow to keep him away, or just cast lighting to paralyze him. But she didn’t, her conscious mind wanted her to do it, but deep inside, she wanted to know what he would do, how far this animal would take things with his own blood.

 

It was such a shame that the bell broke him out of the state he was in. He let her go and quickly ran inside. Gwen knew she should have felt relieved, happy that her own cousin didn’t defile her in such a place, but she couldn’t stop herself from feeling disappointed.

 

The next time that she saw him, Ben was apologetic about the whole thing. She told her that it was no big deal. One month later, and they were back to the same point. Ben became possessive and aggressive. Even fighting several guys of his own soccer team just because some of them tried to talk to her.

 

The beating that ben gave them was nothing short of brutal. Internally, Gwen told herself that she should have been horrorized. But for some strange reason, she wasn’t. Seeing her cousin fight for her made her feel weird in her stomach.  She didn't know what kind of pheromone or astral influence made her ignore her better judgement, but she did. She always considered the expression “butterflies in my stomach” to be silly and inaccurate, except that now she was feeling them. And they felt great.

 

As the months went by she watched with growing amusement at the changes in her cousin. Every last week of every month, on the clock, his kindness and compassion would be replaced by arrogance and strength. The guy who cared for the weak went away, and in his place came someone that gloated about his own power. And as time went on, she couldn't help but find it enjoyable, attractive even. The longer it went on, the more impatient Gwen became for those intimate moments that came whenever they would spend some time alone, and the more annoyed she became when someone interrupted them.

 

Whenever they were under the bleachers, or in one of their houses they would start making out but they would be interrupted when it got good. Nowdays, Gwen remembers those first few weeks, and how ashamed and scared she was for getting kissed against her will. Now she finds it hilarious, because by that the next summer time rolled by, she was devising a plan to go all the way, without interruptions.

 

They spent the first three weeks of summer going around the country with Grandpa Max, in the rust bucket just like the previous year. This time, she would be ready for what was going to happen.

 

Before the last week started, Max pulled her aside and gave her a green vial with some green thick fluid inside. Before she asked what it was, Max started speaking.

 

“I know that Ben has been harassing you for a while now, you've made a great job resisting him for now” He said calmly, Gwen sheepishly looked to the side. She felt guilty not telling her Grandpa that she was into it, nor what she was about to do “but it's only going to get harder the longer it goes on. His hormones are going to get stronger with time and the time will come in which he may do something to you”

 

“Grandpa I'm not--”

 

“That's why I gave you that” he interrupted pointing at the vial. “If you give it to him, It will calm his libido down for the week.”

 

Some time after the conversation was done, Max left the rust bucket to look for food. She spent most of that time looking at the vial.  It was a sobering prospect, if she gave this to Ben what had been going on would stop. No more aggressively jealous Ben. No more fights for her, no more coming towards her and making her panties wet just with the feeling of his toxicity and savagery.

 

They would go back to normal. Or at least the closest thing that they could consider normal. They would go back to considering each other cousins instead of whatever Ben considered her when he looked at her with those predatory eyes. Back to having that “lets-pretend-it’s-not-there” sexual tension, instead  of the raw bestial sensuality that they so desperately wanted to consummate.

 

Just a thought, a short imagining of those sharp fangs of his coming near her neck while he kept her in trapped his tight embrace. That was all that was needed for her panties to turn transparent because of how  wet they got. Her reaction to thoughts like these were why she started wearing skirts and she was very aware it.

 

So, without even needing to think about it a single second more, she got up, went to the bathroom, and flushed the fluid in the vial down the toilet. There was another way to get Ben’s libido to calm down, and she fully intended to go through this time.

 

She walked out of the rustbucket and looked around, sure that her grandpa was far away, she walked to the edge of the woods, and with a whistle she got Ben’s attention. Sure that he was looking at her, she lifted her skirt, and let him take a look at her bottom. Seeing how entranced he became with it, she decided to take it a step further and pull the back of her underwear up so the fabric went into her crack like a thong, giving him a total, uninterrupted view of her fair cheeks.

 

Literally salivating, Ben started moving towards her, once he was close enough, she started  walking deeper into the forest, as he got closer, she started jogging, then running. It was a faux chase, she wanted to be trapped, but the longer she denied him, the harsher she was going to be. And she wanted the beast.

Everyone knew that the beast got her, when a few minutes later Max heard a howl in the distance.

*******

 

The memories of her first time five years ago were making her wonder if she was going to need to change her suit. Because her pants were getting uncomfortably wet just by the mere memory of what happened that day.

 

And what was about to happen today. Gwen stood up and walked to her window. She stood there, looking at the starry night and the huge full moon as she got engulfed by a feeling of melancholy. Seeing that she would be eighteen in a couple of years and have to leave all of this behind when she went to college, the adventures, alien hunting, Ben… Could she even leave Ben?

 

Ever since that time when they finally consummated all those years ago, their relationship had become so. Deep, no pun intended. They were together more than most boyfriend and girlfriends ever would. They fucked more than any married couple ever would, and she was sure they loved each other more than anyone ever would.

  
She certainly loved him. His dorky behavior, his heroic attitude, his muscular physique that gets better with age, and that 18 inch cock that only gets bigger every full moon. How could she ever leave all that?

 

She didn’t want to think about it.

  
An amazingly loud howl in the distance made her forget about all her worries. That was her signal. Ben was awake, horny, and coming. She didn’t waste any time in jumping out of the window, and using her Anodyte energy to help her fly in the other direction.

 

It didn’t matter how many times they had done this or how many years it had passed. They never got tired of this, the hunt, it was almost like foreplay. It didn’t matter how far away she ran, he had her scent, he could and would find her.

 

And then she would get punished for running away from her alpha. The thought of the coming ravishing made her wet beyond comparison, so much so that she could just stop and run towards Ben. But there is nothing that he hated as much as an easy hunt. When they were like this, more than his mate she was his prey. He would quench his savagery with her loins. But until then, she was supposed to make herself hard to catch.

 

She flew as fast as she could towards the woods at the edge of town, and wasted no time on circling a good clearing. She wasn’t worried about getting lost, the smell of her hormones would guide him to her.

 

She hid in a set of bushes and waited. It was an amusing game of cat and mouse, well, more like a very horny game of cat and mouse,  because the more she hid and waited, the wetter and hornier she became, the more she longed for what she knew was coming and the easier it was going to be for him to find her.

 

In the end, it didn’t even take five minutes for him to find her. Her aroma must have been that strong. He had come from behind her, growling like a beast growling for his prey. He was so different under the full moonlight, his body changed to adapt to his loboan side, he became taller, more muscular, he was so ripped, that his clothes were in shambles. So much so, that the only piece of clothing he needed to remove, was his pants, but those broke on their own, the mere strength of his cock torn them apart when it hardened to it’s majestic full mast.

 

In one move and jump, he pinned her to the ground, she could feel his breath pulled her hair and growled near her ear. She didn’t like when he did that.

 

She loved it.

 

If he was predator, she was his prey, she was his pet, his possession. And she loved being treated as that. It was something that nobody who knew her could tell at a glance. How much of a cockslut she was for him. She loved the feeling of being pushed down and defiled over and over with his massive man meat.

 

And that was what happened. The second he caught her, he tore up her clothes, leaving her as nude as the days he came into the world. The only remnants of her suit were shreds left in her arms and legs. But all in all, all she could do, was smile. The shame was overpowered by desire, and all restrain was destroyed by her lust. Without warning, without foreplay, he plunged every single inche he cloud inside her cunt in one go, and quickly started to go in and out of her as fast as he could. As much as his most humane side cared about his cousin, under the moonlight, during his more feral week, he only looked after his own pleasure.

 

Gwen was a powerful person, as an individual, as a cosmic being and as a woman, she had choice and she was the strength carry those choices. But for a week, she basked in the feeling that represented the complete opposite. For seven days she got to feel overpowered, she was little more than  a sexual object for a man that was little more than a literal beast.

 

For seven days straight, the concept of thinking was a dirty word, and her mind was destroyed by pure carnal pleasure. A time when she got to disappear from any semblance of society and just allow herself to become the primeval slut, a place for his cock to rest, a cumholder. All of this, it was so demeaning, so incredibly degrading. Yet, so unbelievably pleasurable. Every pump of his unbelievably big cock felt like another layer of stress, worry and consciousness just left her body.

 

By the fifth minute, he didn’t even have to do anything, she was just plunging herself onto his breeding mastil all by herself, no that that did anything to stop him. Her willingness had nothing to do with this, she was his to claim, she was his to breed, and he was going to fill her to the brim whether she wanted or not, luckily for him, denying him wasn’t in her vocabulary, not since that day in the library when they were 11.

 

With how high this whole situation made her, she couldn’t think of many words anyways, she was high on everything, his musk, his cock, his strength and the endorphins that such a disgusting, savage, patriarchal being made her produce while he took away every single bit of dignity she had. There were no kisses, no i love yous. Just plain savage fucking. And she wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

When Ben was like this, he wasn’t like Kevin, he wasn’t like any other men in her life, he wasn’t a limp dick, he was a breeder, he was her alpha and she was his bitch. At the beginning of the night, she had taken a load of anticonceptives, a load that she knew would be useless, because of  the sheer potency of ben’s half alien spunk. Usually, she avoided pregnancy by using her powers to coat her insides with her mana, tonight, she made no such effort. He was toxic for her, a poison that eroded away every need, education and inhibition that she had she sheer ecstasy that she felt as he fucked her brain away was enough to justify the destruction of every moral she had learn growing up.

 

She wanted a reason to stay, a reason not to leave the city, a reason not to leave him, and when she felt him cum, she looked at her own stomach, filling and inflating with the sheer amount of his potent, thick sperm, more than certainly fertilizing her. By the time he stopped cumming, her belly looked as if she was already nine months pregnant with twins. She had lost count of her orgasms a long time ago, and as her mind finally was clear enough from that lustful fog, she thought

 _  
_ _“This… this is it, this is what i need”_

 

She didn’t know if it was a rational thought, she was very aware of her desire to continue, but, seeing her belly, hearing the cum sloshing inside, she knew for a fact that this is what she was looking for. What better reason she would need to stay in Bellwood, that having to take care of a full litter of her cousin’s kids.

 

For a second that felt like an eternity, she thought about it. And her way of communicating her decision, was simple, she turned around, when she was lying on her back, she opened her legs, and softly said “let's keep going”. The reaction was immediate, he was hard as soon as she finished saying, and he was fucking her again not even three seconds later.

 

They kept going, and going, and only stopped when their moans and groans made a couple of hikers find them on the next morning.

 


End file.
